1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermally operated flue dampers having position controls and more particularly to such flue dampers equipped with self-disabling damper opening latch means of a type especially suitable for use in various combustion devices including wood burning stove devices.
2. Prior Art
Thermally operated ventilation control mechanisms are known in the prior art, an example appearing in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,975 issued Mar. 21, 1961, to E. L. Weber. The mentioned Weber patent discusses bimetallic thermally responsive operators or coils. A flue damper utilizing a bimetallic coiled device also appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,333 issued Jan. 30, 1968, to C. G. Diehl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,630 is a teaching of a thermally responsive coil not requiring a bimetallic composition.